In the latter half of the twentieth century, there began a phenomenon known as the information revolution. While the information revolution is a historical development broader in scope than any one event or machine, no single device has come to represent the information revolution more than the digital electronic computer. The development of computer systems has surely been a revolution. Each year, computer systems grow faster, store more data, and provide more applications to their users.
A modern computer system typically comprises a central processing unit (CPU) and supporting hardware necessary to store, retrieve and transfer information, such as communications buses and memory. It also includes hardware necessary to communicate with the outside world, such as input/output controllers or storage controllers, and devices attached thereto such as keyboards, monitors, tape drives, disk drives, communication lines coupled to a network, etc. The CPU is the heart of the system. It executes the instructions which comprise a computer program and directs the operation of the other system components.
From the standpoint of the computer's hardware, most systems operate in fundamentally the same manner. Processors are capable of performing a limited set of very simple operations, such as arithmetic, logical comparisons, and movement of data from one location to another. But each operation is performed very quickly. Programs which direct a computer to perform massive numbers of these simple operations give the illusion that the computer is doing something sophisticated. What is perceived by the user as a new or improved capability of a computer system is made possible by performing essentially the same set of very simple operations, but doing it much faster. Therefore continuing improvements to computer systems require that these systems be made ever faster.
The overall speed of a computer system (also called the “throughput”) maybe crudely measured as the number of operations performed per unit of time. Conceptually, the simplest of all possible improvements to system speed is to increase the clock speeds of the various components, and particularly the clock speed of the processor. E.g., if everything runs twice as fast but otherwise works in exactly the same manner, the system will perform a given task in half the time. Early computer processors, which were constructed from many discrete components, were susceptible to significant speed improvements by shrinking and combining components, eventually packaging the entire processor as an integrated circuit on a single chip. The reduced size made it possible to increase the clock speed of the processor, and accordingly increase system speed.
In addition to increasing clock speeds, it is possible to improve system throughput by using multiple copies of certain components, and in particular, by using multiple CPUs. The modest cost of individual processors packaged on integrated circuit chips has made this practical. While there are certainly potential benefits to using multiple processors, additional architectural issues are introduced. Without delving deeply into these, it can still be observed that there are many reasons to improve the speed of the individual CPU, whether or not a system uses multiple CPUs or a single CPU. If the CPU clock speed is given, it is possible to further increase the speed of the individual CPU, i.e., the number of operations executed per second, by increasing the average number of operations executed per clock cycle.
Most modern processor employ concepts of pipelining and parallelism to increase the clock speed and/or the average number of operations executed per clock cycle. Pipelined instruction execution allows subsequent instructions to begin execution before previously issued instructions have finished, so that execution of an instruction overlaps that of other instructions. Ideally, a new instruction begins with each clock cycle, and subsequently moves through a pipeline stage with each cycle. Because the work of executing a single instruction is broken up into smaller fragments, each executing in a single clock cycle, it may be possible to increase the clock speed. Even though an instruction may take multiple cycles or pipeline stages to complete, if the pipeline is always full, the processor executes one instruction every cycle.
Some modern high-performance processor designs, sometimes known as “superscalars”, have extended the pipeline concept, to employ multiple parallel pipelines, each operating concurrently on separate data. Under ideal conditions, each instruction simultaneously causes data to be operated upon in each of the parallel pipelines, and thus there is a potential throughput multiplier equal to the number of pipelines, although in reality this is only a theoretical limit, it being impossible to keep all pipelines full at all times.
In one variation of a parallel pipeline design, known as “Single Instruction, Multiple Data” (SIMD), each instruction contains a single operation code applicable to each of a set of parallel pipelines. While each pipeline performs operations on separate data, the operations performed are not independent. Generally, each pipeline performs the same operation, although it may be possible that some instruction op codes dictate that specific pipelines perform different specific operations.
In another variation of a parallel pipeline design, known as “Multiple Instruction, Multiple Data” (MIMD), each instruction contains separate and independent operation codes for each respective pipeline, each set applicable to a different respective pipeline. When compared with a SIMD design, the MIMD design permits greater flexibility during execution and generally higher utilization of the pipelines, because each pipeline can perform independent operations. However, the need to specify different operations for each pipeline in the instruction substantially increases the length of the instruction, and increases the complexity of the hardware necessary to support an MIMD design. As a result of these countervailing considerations, in can not be said that either of these two approaches is clearly superior to the other, although SIMD designs appear to be more widely used at the present time.
A multiple parallel pipeline processor, whether employing a SIMD or MIMD design, is an enormously complex device. The multiple pipelines require relatively large integrated circuit chip area of primarily custom logic. These circuits within these pipelines have a high degree of switching activity, and consume considerable power at the operating frequencies typical of such devices. The power density, i.e., the amount of power consumed per unit area of chip surface, tends to be significantly greater within the pipelines than in many other areas of the processor chip, such as cache arrays and registers. This high level of activity and high power consumption makes the multiple pipeline area of the processor chip particularly susceptible to failure.
In a conventional multiple parallel pipeline processor, the failure of any part of a pipeline (even though the failure affects only a single pipeline) generally means that the processor is no longer able to process the instructions, since the instructions assume that all operands will simultaneously be processed by their respective pipelines. Therefore, the entire processor is effectively disabled. This may in turn cause system failure, although in some multiple-processor computer systems, the system can continue to operate, albeit at a reduced throughput, using the remaining functioning processors.
In order to increase the success and acceptability of multiple-pipeline processor designs, it is desirable to reduce the frequency of processor failure, and in particular, the frequency of processor failure as a result of failure in some circuitry within the pipelines. A need exist for improved designs to counter the vulnerability of multiple pipeline processors.